I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for washing cement, wood and other hard surfaces with water and an optional cleaning agent. In particular, the invention is a rotational spray nozzle on wheels for maneuverability by an individual for washing parking lots, sidewalks, patios, roofs, floors, decks, streets and other hard surfaces of various types.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Previously there have been high-pressure surface-washing devices that are hand-held and used mostly for washing walls and various vertical surfaces. None are known or believed to exist for maneuvering over large horizontal or variously slanted surfaces to wash them in a manner provided by this invention.
This invention is intended to be used in conjunction with existing means for providing fluid under pressure in a pressure hose. Typical of a means for providing fluid under pressure is a pressure means for a conventional high-pressure washer. Common among conventional high-pressure washers intended for use in conjunction with this invention is a portable pump with ceramic pistons powered by a five-horsepower gasoline engine and having an output of three gallons per minute. It also has fluidly-downstream detergent-mixing capacity, a high-pressure hose and a pressure-control system. The high-pressure control system operates in response to hand manipulation of a valve fluidly upstream from a spray nozzle at a distal end of the high-pressure hose. This invention replaces a conventional hand-held spray-washer nozzle with a rotary spray-washer nozzle on wheels for use with this or any other source of fluid under desired pressure.